Yo te Extrañare
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Un Song Fic one Shot sobre Serena y Darien... Donde deben enfrentar el reto mas grande para su amor...Mi primera historia publicada aca!


Yo te extrañare  
>tenlo por seguro<p>-Lo siento Darien, el diagnostico de Serena no es muy positivo- apareció de pronto Tomoe diciendome la peor de las noticias "Insuficiencia Renal Crónica", mi mundo se cayo, mi Serena, mi amada esta con una enfermedad que ira quitándole la vida poco a poco, que hacer, tenia mi cabeza entre mis manos, no podía ser posible, un error, me trataba de autoconvenserme que era un error, de pronto apareció Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy mi familia dándome apoyo, pero tanto como ellos como yo sufríamos, nuestro ser amado estaba ahí, en una sala con un diagnostico que no nos agradaba. –Chibi se quedo con las chicas- me dijo Ikuko al preguntarle por nuestra pequeña hija, uno de los frutos del amor que ambos sentimos y de nuestro matrimonio -¿Qué haré?- le dije abrazando a Ikuko, desde mi matrimonio con Serena ella era la madre que perdí cuando niño –Fuerzas hijo, Serena necesita de nuestras fuerzas- Kenji el padre que siempre me da su apoyo, estaba aforrándome como tratando de no llorar.<p>

-Puede pasar alguien a verla ahora- dijo una enfermera –Ve tu Darien, eres su esposo- dijo Ikuko a quien yo le quería ceder mi lugar –Gracias- dije y entre como un rayo de luz para estar al lado de mi amada, la vi, con unos tubos y su piel mas pálida que de costumbre –Hola amor- me acerque a su oído y en un susurro le hable –Hola- dijo siempre sonriente –Era mas grave de lo que yo pensé- comento luego –Pues algo así- trate de ocultar mi pena pero fue imposible, ella me conocía demasiado –Darien, ya se lo que tengo, oí al doctor decirle a la enfermera- mis ojos se cristalizaron al verla tan tranquila, tan despreocupada –Amor…- no pude decir nada, sus dedos lo impidieron -¿Cómo esta Chibi?- pregunto por nuestra pequeña hija de tan solo 6 años –Muy bien esta con las chicas- le respondí -¿Por qué tan serio? Vamos saldré de aquí ¿no?- dijo también auto convenciéndose de que era todo pasajero –Amor sé lo que tengo, pero no me trates como una enferma, jamás lo soporte ni siquiera en un resfriado- levante mi mirada al techo de la clínica "Dios ¿que hago?" –Sonríeme- de pronto dijo, con una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, pareciera que leyera mis pensamientos –Prometo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para que salgas de esta enfermedad- le dije con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero conteniéndolas, ella solo suspiro –La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Chibi- cambio de tema radicalmente y yo le seguí -¿Le haremos una fiesta?- un nudo en la garganta se formaba, quería salir de allí y desahogar la pena pero no podía, era un imán que me atraía a ella, mi siempre princesa –Yo creo que si, llena de globos, serpentinas y la podemos disfrazar de princesa- -Y Rini, ¿también la disfrazaremos?- -Ella ya es una señorita- dijo mirándome sonriente –Pues después veremos eso- le dije besando la frente de mi amada –Estoy cansada- se acostó en la camilla y volvió a dormir.

**Fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos**

**Que vivimos juntos.**

**Los detalles las pequeñas cosas**

**Lo que parecía no importante**

**Son las que mas invaden mi mente**

**Al recordarte.**

La operación de Serena fue un éxito, le pusieron un catete para poder realizarle la diálisis que la tendría viva hasta que aparezca un donante, esperanzado vivía cada día con ella, el cumpleaños de la menor de nuestras hijas, Serena convivió con todos con la naturalidad y simpleza que rodeaban su ser, la admiraba, todos sonreían, algunos invitados ignoraban lo que sucedía con ella, y otros simplemente al igual que yo la admiraban, su sonrisa no desaparecía. Fuimos a la primera diálisis, la acompañe y el panorama del lugar no era sombrío, ni tampoco que fuera una fiesta, habían desde niños hasta abuelitos, quienes sonreían al ver a Serena, con la alegría que llevaba "Dios… ¿Por qué me haces esto?" me pregunte cuando la vi sonreír cuando comenzó la maquina a funcionar, lentamente la sangre de Serena salía de su cuerpo pasaba por la maquina para purificarla y volvía a su frágil cuerpo, Salí del lugar con la excusa de ir por un café, no alcance a dar mas de dos pasos fuera del lugar cuando comencé a llorar desesperadamente por mi mujer, siempre saltando, jugando con las niñas, riendo, bailando, amando –No es justo ¿Por qué Serena?- lleve mi mano a la frente y golpeaba la pared con la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Luego de un rato aparecí nuevamente en la sala, la diálisis duraría alrededor de 3 horas, vi que Serena se durmió, me acerque a ella y sus manos estaban frías –Darien…- dijo al sentir mi mano calida recorrer su rostro –Mi princesa, acá estoy- -Te amo…- las palabras que cada día me decía, siempre me alegraba, una mujer preciosa y valerosa como ella me ama –Y yo te amo mi princesa- después de la diálisis nos fuimos a casa, Serena tenia frío, por lo que se fue a la cama, Chibi y Rini subieron a hacerle compañía, antes de entrar a la habitación sentí las risitas de las niñas -¿Qué sucede acá?- dije –Mami esta contándonos donde fueron- dijo Rini –Si, fueron a ver Shrek y apareció Burro hablándoles sin parar- agrego divertida Chibi –Si y entonces Fiona apareció diciéndome que tienen que portarse como damitas- sonreí, recordé las infinidades de veces que Serena les contaba historias a las niñas antes de dormir, de caballeros y princesas, ogros y princesas, de amor, de nuestras vidas…

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
>para verte de nuevo<br>para darte un abrazo  
>y nunca soltarte <p>

Serena comenzó a sentirse mal, sus manos y pies comenzaron a hincharse –Te llevare al hospital- dije en medio de la noche –No, dejaremos solas a las niñas- -Llamare a Mamá para que venga a verlas- dije cuando la tome en brazos y baje con ella hasta el auto, partimos a la urgencia y la ingresaron inmediatamente, caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando alguna noticia, cuando en eso apareció Tomoe…

**Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**Que Dios te ha llamado**

**Para estar a su lado**

**Así el lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pensé**

**Que doliera tanto**

-Darien… Serena…- tomo un respiro y vi sus ojos cristalizados -¿Qué sucede? ¿Ella esta bien?- dije desesperado –Lamentablemente amigo… ella… falleció- -¿Qué? ¿Debe haber un error? Serena mi Serena no puede… no… ¡SERENA!- grite a los cuatro vientos y Tomoe me abrazo –Sé que es duro… pero piensa que esta mejor, esta descansando- -No... Serena no- decía una y otra vez –Quiero verla- dije a Tomoe –Darien ella aun esta en la sala- -No importa donde este o como este… Quiero verla- mis lagrimas eran incontrolables, Tomoe me acompaño donde estaba el cuerpo de mi amada, sin vida la tome entre mis brazos, con cuidado –Mi amor… mi vida… Mi Serena… no me abandones, ni a las niñas, sé el ángel que cuide de nosotros y descansa- dije mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de mi esposa, bese su frente, sus labios y sus ojos, por ahí leí que si hacia eso la uniría a mi para la próxima reencarnación, yo tan solo la bese por que no podía imaginarme una vida sin ella.

Decirles a mis hijas seria lo mas difícil, eso pensé hasta que llegue a casa, Ikuko Kenji y las demás sabían, los había llamado desde el hospital –Hijas, mis niñas tengo que decirles algo- tome un respiro y las niñas se acercaron a la cama -¿Dónde esta mami?- pregunto Chibi –Ella amor…- no sabia como decirles –Ella es un Ángel Chibi, ¿recuerdas cuando Mamá nos contaba que fue a ver a Shrek y entro Papá?- le pregunto Rini a la menor –Si, recuerdo que ella dijo, que pronto ella seria un Angelito y que se iría al cielo- "Serena pensaste en todo" mire al techo, aguantando mis lagrimas –Si, pues Mamá se fue hoy al cielo, así que tenemos que cuidar a Papá- sonreí –Mis mujercitas ¿cuidaran de mi hasta que sea un viejo mañoso?- -Si te cuidaremos- dijo Chibi saliendo de la habitación –Te cuidare Papá hasta que vayas con Mamá- dijo Rini –Tu la amas y se que sufres, eres valiente, te amo y te admiro al igual que Mamá- mi hija soltó una lagrima rebelde –Yo sabia lo que tenia, averigüe por Internet, y se lo que vivió ella, es una mujer maravillosa Papá- me abrazo –Nunca le dije nada para que se fuera tranquila a las diálisis y siempre venia para acá para acompañarla, la admiro Papá siempre lo haré- lloro un poco y luego salimos de la habitación.

Durante los funerales, todos hablaron, incluso yo, diciendo lo mucho que la ame, amo y amare siempre, pero la sorpresa me la llevaría con Rini y Chibi quienes estaban vestidas de blanco, Chibi se acerco al micrófono –Mami… ella ahora es un ángel y nosotras hemos venido vestidas de blanco por que dijo que nosotras éramos las angelitos mas lindos que ella conoció en la tierra y un día ella compro nuestros vestidos para cuando ella se fuera al cielo, estaríamos vestidas iguales- yo sonreí, Serena las preparo desde un principio para esto, luego el turno de Chibi –Mamá es una persona que admiro y lo haré siempre, mi padre sabe por que digo esto, te amo Mamá y lo haré siempre- Suspire las niñas llegaron a mi lado y me abrazaron…

**Ya no llores por mi  
>yo estoy en un lugar<br>(lleno de luz)  
>donde existe paz<br>donde no hay maldad  
>donde puedo descansar.<br>No llores por mí**

**Es tan bello aquí**

**(Con calma iré)**

**Quiero que seas feliz**

**Que te valla bien**

**Y cuando**

**Te toque partir**

**Espero verte aquí**

La semana, los meses después la cama me parecía enorme, extrañaba a Serena, su cuerpo tibio, sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho, su nariz jugando con la mía, sus ojos celestes viéndome cada mañana –Te extraño- dije antes de dormir, entre mis sueños pude distinguir la pequeña figura de mi amor –Mi amor- corrí para abrazarla –Darien…- sus manos acariciaban mi rostro –Te extraño vida y mucho- -Lo sé, pero mira donde estoy…- dijo mostrando el bello lugar –Darien… me toco partir, ya no estoy sufriendo, te seguiré amando hasta el infinito- dijo con su voz que parecía oírla todos los días en cada momento –Quiero quedarme aquí contigo- roce sus labios con mis dedos –No puedes, nuestras hijas te necesitan, sobretodo Rini que lo sabe todo- -Estas hermosa amor, eres un ángel muy precioso- le dije tocando su rostro, ella solo sonrío – Cuidare muy bien de ellas amor, te lo prometo- dije tomando sus manos –Rehace tu vida Darien, se feliz yo te esperare aquí con los brazos abiertos amor- comenzamos a alejarnos –Te amo mi vida, te amare siempre- dije cuando la vi alejarse –Y yo a ti Darien- la alarma del despertador sonó, un sudor frío invadía mi frente y mire a mi costado, la cama ya no me parecía muy grande, mi Serena estaba aquí conmigo, las niñas corrieron hasta mi lado y se metieron en la cama –Te amo Papá- dijo Rini –Pero yo mas- dijo Chibi abrazándome y comenzaron a discutir diciendo quien me amaba mas…

**Yo te extrañare**

**Tenlo por seguro**

**Como pensar que la vida**

**Puede terminar**

**En un segundo**

Volví a trabajar, mis niñas llegaban a casa donde su abuela las esperaba y estaba con ellas hasta que yo regresaba, camine inconciente por el hospital hasta que reaccione, estaba en la sala donde mi Serena se dializaba, suspire, vi a la gente que estaba adentro y los salude, algunos me conocían desde ese entonces, me preguntaron por ella, les conté lo que sucedió, no daban crédito, ya que siempre ella tan jovial y con la alegría que todos recuerdan, me abrazo un señor dándome ánimos –Sé que es difícil hijo, pero la vida te recompensara con tus hermosas hijas- -Lo sé… lo sé- dije tratando de no volver a las lagrimas –Perdí a mi esposa muy joven, mis hijos fueron y son mi fuerza, ya me vez donde estoy, Serena era la mas bella flor del jardín Dios la vio y quiso llevarla a su lado- estrecho mi mano –Tiene razón, era la mas bella flor del jardín, la cual extraño- -Tus hijas… Que ellas sean lo que te den fuerza cada día- dijo sentándose para comenzar la diálisis –Hasta pronto- le dije –Hasta pronto muchacho- levanto su mano y volví a mi lugar de trabajo, pensando en lo afortunado que fui al tener a Serena en mi vida…

La vida es polvo

Puede esparcirse

En un momento

Nada trajiste

**Nada te llevas**

**Solo lo que había dentro**

-Usagi Chiba Tsukino- aplaudí con todas mi fuerzas –Esa es mi hermana- gritaba Rini, vimos como recibía su titulo de medico la menor de mis hijas, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sentí como si alguien me abrazara, la misma sensación que tenia cuando mis hijas lograban sus metas o cuando extrañaba a Serena –Bravo hermanita- volvió a gritar Rini –Serena no hagas eso- le dije, ella solo me sonrío – A continuación la alumna con mejores calificaciones dará un discurso- nos sentamos –Señorita Usagi Chiba Tsukino- volvió a levantarse de golpe Rini dando porras a su hermana –Tranquila- le volví a decir, se parecía demasiado a su madre –Escuchemos a Chibi- -Estimado rector, docentes, alumnos, compañeros y amigos- mientras ella saludaba yo movía la boca, ensayamos durante días el discurso –Hoy venia con un discurso preparado, podría apostar que mi padre esta diciéndolo, tal como lo hizo cuando mi hermana Serena Chiba le toco decir algunas palabras… hoy comenzamos una nueva aventura, donde habrá muchas sonrisas, muchos llantos, dolor, tristeza, como también alegrías, logros… este discurso se lo dedico a mis padres por sus fuerzas, sobre todo mi madre quien lucho por una enfermedad, que muchos padecen, una mujer que a pesar que su vida estaba apagándose ella seguía de pie, con fuerzas, la admiro y por ella es que hoy mi padre, Darien Chiba es el hombre que mas admiro por su temple… hoy puedo decir orgullosa y enfrente de todos los amo… Felicidades a todos ¡lo logramos!- dijo dando un salto, ambas tenían tantas cosas parecidas a mi esposa que me hacían sonreír.

Mi cabello se cubrió de algunas canas y mi rostro aparecieron mis arrugas -Pá necesitas descansar- -No hija estoy bien, venga Mamoru- le dije a mi nieto –Esta bien que sea el matrimonio de Usagi pero debes descansar- Rini me regañaba con las manos en la cintura –Me recuerdas a tu madre- -¿Cómo era mi abuelita?- me pregunto mi nieto –La mujer mas bella del mundo- le respondí y luego salio a jugar con los otros niños –Quiero irme a casa-

**Ya no llores por mi  
>yo estoy en un lugar<br>(lleno de luz)  
>donde existe paz<br>donde no hay maldad  
>donde puedo descansar.<br>No llores por mí**

**Es tan bello aquí**

**(Con calma iré)**

**Quiero que seas feliz**

**Que te valla bien**

**Y cuando**

**Te toque partir**

**Espero verte aquí**

-Hija…- -Dime papá- me respondió Rini cuando iba manejando –Llego mi hora- le dije y así lo sentía -¿Qué cosas dices?- -Me toca partir…- -No Pá… iremos al hospital- me acostaron en una camilla y me ingresaron, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas lento, levante mi mirada hacia el techo cuando vi una figura conocida por mi, cada rincón de ese ser lo conocía y extrañe durante años, mi amada Serena volvía a mi –Vámonos Darien, es hora de partir- estiro su mano –Mi Serena- dije cuando deje mi cuerpo en la camilla, una luz me rodeo y luego aparecí en un lugar hermoso –Aquí estas amor, junto a mi- dijo regalándome el abrazo que extrañe todos estos años –Ven quiero que veas esto- me tomo de la mano y comencé a correr a su lado cuando llegamos frente a un espejo, temí verme viejo y con canas, mientras que mi amor estaba joven –Mírate…- dijo sonriente –Aunque este así, de todas formas ¿me amas?- -Claro que si, con o sin canas te amo, pero mírate- me pare frente al espejo y comencé a recorrer mi figura, para mi sorpresa volví a ser joven, mis arrugas desaparecieron –Te dije que te esperaría aquí- me abrazo –Todos estos años amor, no deje de pensar en ti y te sentí cada vez que me abrazabas- le dije –Vamos- tomo mi mano nuevamente y bajamos al que seria mi funeral todos se habían ido mientras que mis hijas estaban ahí, junto a sus esposos.

**Yo te extrañare**

**Tenlo por seguro**.

Me puse entre las dos –Creo que ahora esta con mamá, siempre la extraño- dijo Chibi –Tienes razón, jamás tuvo alguna novia- comento Rini –Tienen razón, jamás tuviste novia ¿Por qué Darien?- me pregunto Serena –Por que jamás deje de amarte- me acerque a ella y nos dimos el primero de los miles, millones, billones de besos que le quería dar y ahora por fin lo podía hacer –Te amare hasta el infinito- le dije a mi amada esposa –Y yo a ti- y tomando nuestras manos volvimos al que ahora seria nuestro hogar.


End file.
